


Assumptions

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, M/M, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Aunt May is damn angry about how Tony damn Stark has treated her Peter, and she's going to let him know about it.





	Assumptions

May fumed. An incandescent rage burned within her. 

How dare that man! How dare he use her sweet young nephew like one of those airhead gold-diggers?!

She shouldn't have stood for it at the start. She should have nipped it in the bud as soon as she realised what was going on. It was her fault as much as that using piece of shit.

She poured herself a second large glass of wine with a shaking hand and drank most of it in one go. She poured another and thought of her poor boy in his room, heartbroken.

Not twenty minutes ago Peter had thrown himself through the apartment door, fighting to hold back tears. 

It took another five minutes until May could calm her young nephew down to get some sense out of him.

'He doesn't want me. He doesn't think I'm good enough. I've given it everything, May. Everything. For months now but it was all for nothing. He means so much to me, how can he be so cruel?'

Peter had dashed off into his room and she knew their illicit affair was over. With her poor Peter paying the price.

A knock on the door prompted her to take a swig out of the bottle of pinot grigio before going to open it. If this was Mrs Lucas from 302 complain about the recycling again, she was going to lose it.

However, May swung open the door to find the true object of her current fury. Tony damn Stark.

"You have the nerve to come here?!" She asked in greeting.

"Ah, I take it Peter is still upset," Tony asked with apologetic smile. "I thought I'd swing by, maybe take him out for a burger to let him down gently. He kinda found out accidently from his replacement."

"REPLACEMENT?!" May yelled. "How dare you use that sweet, poor boy for your sexual gratification then toss him aside like this!" 

Tony's eyes widened. Down the hall a door opened and a guy yelled "Keep it down, Crazy Lady!"

"May, could I come in? I think there may have been a bit of a misunderstanding," Tony said slowly. She flicked the door fully open and walked back into the apartment, leaving Tony to catch the door and follow. She went over to the kitchen counter and picked up her glass before turning to face Tony bastard Stark.

She crossed the arm that wasn't holding her wine across her chest. 

"So why don't you tell me what I've misunderstood, Mister Stark?" May spat. Before Tony could take a breath she continued.

"Do you think I misunderstood how Peter stayed longer and longer hours in your company?

"Or how you stopped being 'Mister Stark' and started being 'Tony'? 

"Do you think I misunderstood when you started picking him up for lunches, or taking him to dinner.

"I didn't misunderstand Mister Stark, when you kept buying him gifts, new phones, a laptop.

"Nor did I turn a blind eye. I talked to him, when he was still just seventeen. I told him I was worrying about him and if it was right for a boy his age to spend all his time in a older man's billionaire home.

"You known what he told me? He told be you took care of him and it was educational. I BET it was educational!"

"Don’t you think I understood when Peter kept coming home later, and later. Then staying over. But what could I do? I checked the law - he just skimmed the age of consent so what could I do when he came home smiling the morning after, exhausted and wearing YOUR clothes!?"

May took a big gulp of her wine, letting Tony get out a word or two. Sadly only two. "Look, May-"

"You know," she interrupted, her finger out and pointed accusingly. "I saw him happy, fulfilled. He had his dream-man, the man he'd been in love with since he'd put up that Iron Man poster in his bedroom when puberty hit. How could I spoil that, it was so pure? I could only hope that you would love and cherish him like he deserved. 

"Now you walk here after you've broken his heart and think you can make up for replacing him WITH A BURGER?!"

Just then the door to Peter's room opened and Peter came out. He stopped when he saw Tony and pulled off his headphones. 

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, surprised.

"I came to talk to you, I could see you were upset... that's not how I wanted you to find out. Can I explain?" Tony responded.

"You don't have to listen to a word this creep says," May butted in. 

Peter looked shocked. "Aunt May!"

"Okay, listen. You too Aunt May. You're gonna want to put that glass down for a moment.

"Peter, I know you've worked long and hard on this project, this is your baby, I get that, I do. When I was told I couldn't test-fly the first plane I designed and built I didn't talk to my father for a month. 

"May, I can see you looking confused there... For a little background, Peter has been working on a fluid compound that he's discovered dampens radiation. Just a couple of millimetres of spray blocks the same amount of radiation that two meters of lead does. If this stuff was available when the last two nuclear power plants melted down, the lives that could have been saved would have been countless."

"Peter, I know you've regularly worked through the night on this project, you've lived and breathed it - if I hadn't have dragged you out to eat most days you'll have wasted away. But it's all worth it - it works. 

"But I found out yesterday a few of the external tests have had that problem we experienced with the compound becoming unstable in different oxygen levels. In the lab that meant a few weeks of splattered ruined clothes until we stabilised it," Tony said, glancing at May.

"In a live environment, that's gonna be dangerous until it's controlled. I can't have you risking yourself if the fluid destabilized. If it splats back this time it's not just gunk on you, it's radioactive gunk and no matter what protection you're wearing I don't want to take that risk."

"But Tony, it's my discovery, my delivery mechanism," Peter complained.

"Sure, but you're the brains. You're gonna be on hand, but back in the Fukuyama lab, not at the power plant site. You'll be feeling just as pissed as all those guys who build the first lunar lander, only for some Armstrong jerk to steal all the thunder. But that's science."

"You... you've been working on a science project... and you're going to Japan?" May asked weakly.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you May, I know I was vague when you asked about what I did with Mister Stark, but it was classified because it could potentially help terrorists hide nuclear bombs, and we wanted it used for helping clean up of nuclear leaks only, nothing harmful because that's Stark Industries policy these days."

"Oh..." May said quietly.

"I sorry you found out from Jim you weren't on the site test team. He was trying to get up to speed quickly and hadn't realised you had not been told. It was my fault... When I realised the danger to you I flew him in. He's worked both Chernobyl and Fukuyama sites before."

Peter came to sit down on the sofa. 

"I'm sorry, Tony. I really over reacted. I get it, you're just looking out for me."

Tony sat down beside Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"No problem, Peter. Like I said, I get it. I crashed my father's car after he said I couldn't fly that plane. He was right through, test pilot barely made the landing in one piece."

Peter smiled. "I'll be back to work tomorrow, Tony."

"Well, there is probably something else we should discuss," Tony said looking at May. She covered her face with her hands. Peter looked confused.

"May, during all your assumptions, one thing struck me. You kind of approved. As long as I treated him right, you approved. You were happy for him."

"Approved? Approved of what?" Peter asked.

"Our mad, passionate affair, Peter," Tony said with a grin.

"Our what?" Peter asked looking between May and Tony. 

May groaned and slumped down onto the opposite armchair.

"Well according to Aunt May we've been seeing each other since you were seventeen and I've been doing illicit, carnal things to you whenever you've stayed over."

"Aunt May?" Peter asked, his voice tinging on hysterical. 

"You were, of course, upset because I broke your heart this evening. And since you've been in love with me since you tacked that Iron Man poster to your wall, Aunt May quite rightfully gave me a hard time."

Peter looked in horror at his aunt who was now trying to hide behind her wine glass.

"Aunt May! I'd not even told Tony I was gay!"

"Pete, I'm so sorry! I just thought... Oh, I'm an idiot," May responded.

"Well, all that leaves is for me to ask you out on a date tonight, Peter," Tony said casually, amused at the way both May and Peter's heads whipped around to look at him. 

"Unless that Iron Man crush faded?" He asked.

Peter slowly shook his head. 

"Excellent, then. Great day - I've saved you from the dangers of radioactive splatter, I've got a hot date, and I've already got permission from your Aunt to let you stay over so we can have...what was it May? 'sexual gratification', back at my place. So grab your toothbrush, Peter and forget the PJ's."


End file.
